Bad Kitties Get Spanked
by OneDayShipping
Summary: Yaoi aka slash. It's not unusual for the resident ice kitten to be a brat. (Set in Russia, but I don't know when.)
1. Chapter 1

Note: Just a little something I wrote for practice.

 **Bad Kitties Get Spanked**

"I already told you! I'm not going anywhere with you two assholes!" Yuri could be heard shouting through the rink.

Otabek had been the last to finish changing in the locker room and he was wondering what all the yelling was about. Everyone had cleared out of the place besides Yuuri, Victor, Yuri and, of course, himself.

"Come on, Yurio," Victor cooed. "We know how your grandpa likes to spoil you and let you eat only your favorite things. Let us take you out for a nice, balanced meal."

"How many times do I have to say no?" Yuri asked.

"We'll even pay. You can bring Otabek," Yuuri said quietly as Otabek approached them.

"What's going on?" Otabek asked.

"These two morons wanna drag me to some restaurant where I'll have to watch them fondle each other," Yuri told the Kazakh skater.

Yuuri blushed and looked away.

"That only happened one time," Victor defended.

The little blond rolled his eyes. "Even if that were true—which it's NOT, because you do it every time we go out—I don't wanna risk being grossed out."

"Well, it sounds like a small price to pay for a nice meal with your friends," Otabek said.

Victor took Yuuri's hand and grinned. "He's so nice."

"Ugh! Not you too, Otabek! You're supposed to be on MY side," Yuri practically whined. "I'm not going and that's final." The little Russian folded his arms and began to pout.

Otabek sighed and quickly closed the distance between himself and the younger skater. He picked Yuri up like a sack of potatoes and put him over his shoulder, then he turned to Victor and Yuuri. "Thank you for the invitation. We'll gladly join you."

"Hey!" Yuri protested, flailing about in an attempt to escape.

"Wow. That's one way to get him to come with us. Nice work, Otabek," Victor cheered.

Yuuri face-palmed. "Why does this feel like a kidnapping?" he murmured.

"Put me down right now or I swear I'll never speak to you again!" Yuri yelled as he continued to thrash about on Otabek's shoulder.

As everyone was heading out of the rink Yuri went on kicking and making threats.

"If you don't stop moving around like that I'll end up dropping you and you'll get hurt," Otabek told Yuri, tightening his grip on the younger man.

"Then put me down and you won't drop me!" Yuri said, still trying to get away.

Without thinking, Otabek gave Yuri an open-palmed smack on the bottom. He was supposed to say something, but everything around them became too still, too quiet. The only sound around them was a small gasp from Yuri.

Even Victor and Yuuri had turned to see why all the noise had stopped.

"P-put me down," Yuri said almost pleadingly.

Otabek did as he was told and he watched as Yuri quickly shoved his hands into his pockets, his blond locks curtaining his face from prying eyes. He wasn't crying, was he? Otabek was sure he hadn't hit his friend very hard.

He could only watch as Yuri rushed past Victor and Yuuri toward Victor's car.

"What're we waiting for? Let's go," Yuri finally said.

Once everyone was in the car, Otabek glanced over at Yuri. The younger skater still had his hands in his pockets and he couldn't seem to sit still. 

* * *

Note: Well, that came to an ambiguous and abrupt halt. Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad Kitties Get Spanked**

 **Part 2**

"Sorry, Yuri. I don't know what came over me," Otabek whispered. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Yuri quietly shook his head, his hair still hiding his face. The younger skater's hands were still shoved in his pockets and he seemed to be gazing out of his window as Victor drove them to the restaurant. "I was just surprised, that's all."

Otabek was sure he'd never heard Yuri's voice sound so timid. Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

They were all quiet during the rest of the trip to the restaurant. As they were heading inside Otabek spotted Victor and Yuuri walking arm-in-arm and whispering to each other.

"Tch!" Yuri uttered as he and Otabek lagged behind the happy couple. "Look at those two. I told you this would happen. They're practically all over each other already."

Otabek chuckled.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Yuri asked.

"This is normal, Yuri. Haven't you ever seen couples on the streets? This is what they do," Otabek told him.

"I know. But this is just weird. It's like watching your parents grope each other," Yuri said, scrunching up his nose.

The Kazakh skater was a little confused. "So, it doesn't bother you that they're both guys?"

Yuri looked confused as well. "No. Why would that bother me?"

Interesting...

* * *

"So, Yurio," Victor began once they sat at their table. "It looks like you're spoiled by everyone except Otabek. I guess that means your cuteness doesn't effect him."

Otabek simply blinked and the little blond let out an angry growl between clenched teeth.

"Victor!" Yuuri hissed. He tried his best to laugh it off. "I mean, it's not like you let him have his way either."

"That may be true, but I've definitely never spanked his fanny when he misbehaved," the eldest skater pointed out, browsing the menu like he hadn't said anything.

Yuuri hid his face behind his menu.

Otabek glanced at Yuri.

Yuri's face turned a deep shade of red, which he tried his best to hide by lowering his head. "Excuse me," he murmured, hurrying away from the table.

Concern was etched on the Kazakh skater's face as he watched Yuri leave. Then he looked back at Victor. "It was a mistake. And I already apologized."

"Apologized? You should do it again. Didn't you see how turned on he was afterwards?" Victor asked with a laugh. "He could barely keep it in his pants. You know what I think? I think—"

Yuuri clamped his hand over Victor's mouth. "He hasn't even been drinking and he's already spouting nonsense."

Otabek simply stared at the cover of his menu. He wasn't really sure what to think. Was Victor telling the truth or was he making it all up? Yuri had been acting strangely since it happened.

When the Kazakh skater finally looked up from his menu, Victor had grabbed Yuuri's hand and was licking the younger skater's fingers suggestively.

(Ah, so this is what Yuri meant. Maybe I should've listened to him,) Otabek thought. If this was how they behaved while they were sober, he didn't want to see them when they were drinking.

"Victor!" Yuuri said, snatching his hand away. He glanced at Otabek out of the corner of his eye, his face an amazing shade of red. "Um, Yurio's not back yet. I'll go make sure everything's okay."

Victor grinned and watched Yuuri leave before turning his attention to Otabek. "You are a difficult one to read, Otabek Altin. Are you really dating Yurio?"

The Kazakh skater looked confused. "Dating? No. What makes you think we're dating?"

"Weeeeeeell, whenever I ask Yurio about it, he gets all flustered and denies it. I guess he was telling the truth, after all," Victor said. He grinned even more. "I wouldn't consider our little Yurio shy by any means, yet when it comes to you, he becomes easily flustered. What do you think of that?"

Otabek wasn't really sure what to think. All he knew was that he could feel his own face becoming warm.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: I wasn't sure if I wanted to focus solely on Otabek for this story or jump around between Otabek and Yuri. I guess this chapter helped me decide. Our focus here will be Yuri.

 **Bad Kitties Get Spanked**

 **Part 3**

(That was close. It almost happened again. I need to calm down,) Yuri thought, taking a deep breath before splashing cold water on his face. Just thinking about Otabek's hand on his butt, no matter how briefly, was getting him all worked up. He didn't like that.

After patting his face dry with some paper towels, he looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror and narrowed his eyes at it. His normally pale cheeks were tinted pink, as were the tips of his ears. He wished that stupid blush would hurry and go away. If stuff like this kept happening, Otabek would definitely find out that the younger skater liked him in more than a friendly way.

Yuri wasn't sure how long he stood over the bathroom sink, staring at his own reflection and waiting for his natural pale color to return. He just knew that he couldn't let his mind wander too much or he'd be right back at square one.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone entering the restroom.

"H-hey, Yurio," Yuuri said, cautiously moving closer to the younger man.

"Tch."

Yuuri frowned at the sound Yuri made, but spoke again anyway. "Is everything okay? You look a little flushed."

"You and the old man should just mind your own business," Yuri murmured.

"Um, if you're embarrassed about what happened with Ota—"

Yuri groaned. "I said mind your own business! What happens between us is between us. It has nothing to do with you."

Yuuri held up his hands in defense. "Right. Of course. Sorry. But it's about time you come back. Everyone's worried."

"I haven't been gone that long."

"Okay, the truth is that everyone's ready to order and we don't want to do it without you," Yuuri said with an uncomfortable smile.

Yuri knew that smile. The Japanese skater was lying. But instead of calling him out on it, he quietly headed toward the restroom exit.

* * *

Their food arrived and everyone at the table was chatting and sampling food from each other's plates. There was no drinking involved this time, to Yuri's relief. He just knew that if those two started drinking, they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off each other.

"Yurio, you haven't touched your vegetables," Victor pointed out.

Yuri rolled his eyes. "I don't want them."

"You really should eat your vegetables, Yuri. That's the whole reason they brought you here," Otabek said quietly.

Yuri simply glanced at Otabek out of the corner of his eye.

"Oo. You'd better listen to Otabek or he might sp—" Victor began. But before he was able to finish what he was saying, Yuuri spilled water on the elder skater's lap.

"Oops! Sorry, Victor. Let's go to the restroom and get you dry." Yuuri said, tugging a protesting Victor toward the bathrooms.

It had been quick thinking on Yuuri's part, but the little blond skater already knew what Victor was about to say. He was about to say that Otabek might spank him again. Yuri stared at his plate, hoping that his face wasn't turning as red as it felt.

Would Otabek really spank him again if he disobeyed? Just thinking about that little slap on the behind from earlier caused Yuri's heart rate to increase. That brief little sting of pain had somehow been enjoyable. If there were a way to get Otabek to do it again, Yuri wouldn't be against it.

The little blond glanced up at Otabek and barely whispered, "I-I won't eat them and you can't make me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes** : Back to Otabek's POV. Also, these updates are so irregular. And this chapter is super duper short. Sorry about that.

 **Bad Kitties Get Spanked**

 **Part 4**

Otabek knew exactly what Victor was about to say before he was dragged away by Yuuri. (He was about to say that I might spank Yuri again,) the Kazakh skater thought. And even though Victor had told him that he should do it again, Otabek had no intention of doing any such thing. Victor was only making an assumption anyway. Or at least that was what Otabek thought until—

"I-I won't eat them and you can't make me."

It had been a quiet challenge from his little blond companion. Surely Yuri knew what Victor was about to say just a moment ago.

(Is it possible that he WANTS me to do it again?) Otabek asked himself.

He simply stared at Yuri, wondering what could possibly be going through the younger man's mind. Then he shook his head and chuckled. "Yuri, don't be so stubborn. It's just asparagus."

One thing he hadn't noticed until now was the fact that Yuri was blushing. And seeing Yuri blush like that was starting to make him feel a bit flustered. The blond skater only shook his head.

"Okay, Yuri. I already made you come here even though you didn't want to. I won't make you eat something you don't want to eat," Otabek said.

The older man couldn't help thinking that Yuri had looked disappointed when he said that.

"It would be a real waste to throw them away, though. I guess I'll take them back to my hotel with me," Otabek said. He grabbed Yuri's plate and raked the asparagus onto his own plate.

"I—" Yuri began.

As soon as the younger man was about to say something, Yuuri and Victor returned from the bathroom. The Japanese man looked somewhat flushed, but Otabek didn't dare ask about it. He turned his attention back to Yuri. "What were you saying?"

"Nothing," the blond answered, staring at his now empty plate.

That was definitely disappointment. It made Otabek wonder what his friend had expected. Even if Yuri had intended for Otabek to 'spank' him, he couldn't do it in the middle of a restaurant. What would that look like?

No. Wait. That wasn't what he meant. What Otabek meant was that there was no way that Yuri expected him to do something like that. It had been a mistake and he had apologized and Victor had only assumed that Yuri had liked it.

Although..., there were signs that something weird was going on afterwards—Yuri's odd silence and strange behavior, his excusing himself to the bathroom upon mentioning it again, that shy challenge a few moments ago.

Victor put Otabek's racing mind to a halt with the question: "Would anyone like dessert?"

Yuuri smiled and looked at the dessert menu. "That sounds like a great idea, Victor."

"Alright! Dessert!" Yuri said, grabbing a dessert menu as well.

Otabek took the menu from Yuri. "Naughty boys who don't finish their meals don't get dessert."

Had Otabek thought that through before saying it, he probably would've worded it differently.

* * *

 **Note** : I feel like the next chapter's gonna be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes** : Yuri's POV again.

 **Bad Kitties Get Spanked**

 **Part 5**

Yuri never thought he'd see the day when someone like Otabek would use the word 'naughty'. Something about that seemed...strangely arousing. He simply stared at Otabek wide-eyed for a moment, a deep blush rising to his face.

Yuuri hid his face behind his menu while Victor pulled out his cell phone and started taking video of the argument. "I should've done this from the start," the silver-haired man whispered to Yuuri. Then he spoke aloud, "Hey, Otabek. Would you mind repeating that?"

Otabek's lips had sealed shut and he glanced at Yuri.

The little blond wasn't able to concentrate on anything else that was going on. He just kept hearing Otabek saying the word 'naughty' over and over again in his head. He was getting turned on again. What should he do?

His usual, reliable answer: anger. Or at least acting like he was angry. "That's not fair!" he finally said.

Maybe that would give everyone something else to focus on rather than that whole 'naughty' thing. Because in Yuri's mind, 'naughty' implied that he should receive a 'spanking'. And that was the last thing he needed to think about at the moment.

"Alright, Yuri. You're free to order dessert," Otabek recovered.

(Well, he gave in pretty quick,) Yuri thought, taking the menu back. (Maybe he's embarrassed.)

"But you don't get to have it until you've finished your vegetables," the Kazakh skater added.

Yuri decided that this wasn't fun anymore. He thought he might get to charm Otabek into putting his hands on him again, but now his friend was being a little too strict.

"Do you think this is what those two consider flirting?" Victor asked Yuuri.

Yuri groaned and threw his cloth napkin at Victor. "You're so annoying!"

* * *

The little blond couldn't believe that Otabek had gone through with it. Yuri had absolutely refused to eat his asparagus and Otabek had boxed up his dessert and kept it while everyone else ate theirs. It really wasn't fair.

But it was almost worth it to be called a 'naughty boy'. Just thinking about Otabek saying that made his spine tingle and his skin heat up.

They were all currently in Victor's car, heading to Otabek's hotel and all Yuri could do was glance at the to-go boxes Otabek had on his lap. One was full of icky asparagus and one was full of delicious chocolate cake. HIS delicious chocolate cake that Otabek wouldn't let him have just because he hadn't eaten those stupid steamed sticks.

"Are you really taking those with you? What about my cake?" Yuri asked.

Otabek sighed. "I told you. If you eat your vegetables, you can have cake."

(He's bluffing,) Yuri told himself. (He'll just give it to me before he gets out of the car.)

Unfortunately, when the car stopped, Otabek simply got out and closed the door, taking the boxes with him.

"H-hey!" Yuri said. "Victor, don't leave yet!" He scrambled out of the car and rushed over to Otabek. "Hey, I'm not leaving till I get my cake."

"And you're not getting your cake until you eat your vegetables," Otabek stated simply.

Yuri pouted for a moment, then marched over to Victor's window.

"Otabek is more stubborn than I thought," Victor told Yuri, making sure to catch their interactions on his cell phone.

The little blond snatched Victor's phone away and tossed it into Yuuri's lap. "You guys go ahead. I'll have Otabek take me home."

* * *

Yuri quietly followed Otabek to his hotel room.

"Listen, Yuri," Otabek began, closing and locking the door. "I really do want you to eat your vegetables. Victor and Yuuri were kind enough to take us out to a nice place for dinner. It's rude not to eat all of your food."

Yuri walked past Otabek and into the hotel room, arms folded. "Well, I didn't ask to go out to dinner and I didn't want those stupid—"

Before he was able to finish what he was saying, he felt a hand slap his bottom.

* * *

 **Notes** : I'm so embarrassed.

Okay, I'm gonna be honest for a minute. Spanking isn't one of my kinks. I don't have a whole lot of exposure to that kind of thing, so I might be misrepresenting the entire genre. However, that's not gonna keep me from continuing.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: Before we get started, I just wanna thank all the wonderful people leaving likes and comments on this fic. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have the courage to continue this story. As a matter of fact, it was going to be a oneshot, but all of you inspired me to continue. So, again, I thank you.

I thought it best to change the rating on this fic to Mature. After this chapter, I also might have to change the tags ;)

Now, let's get on with it. This is Otabek's POV.

 **Bad Kitties Get Spanked**

 **Part 6**

Of course Yuri was going to come back to his hotel room with him. He was too stubborn not to. Otabek could've just let Yuri have the cake and they could've gone their separate ways. But no. Here they both were in Otabek's hotel room and he'd just smacked Yuri on the butt again.

It hadn't been a hard slap, but it had been enough to cause Yuri to stop in his tracks and emit a little gasp. Otabek could feel his own face warming as he thought about how awkward this all was. He was a gentle soul who would never hit anyone, yet for some reason earlier in the day, he'd put Yuri over his shoulder and unconsciously smacked him on the rear end. That had been inexcusable, really.

Now here he was purposefully giving his friend a little slap on the behind. He should've been ashamed to have done it, but what he really felt now was shame that he was about to do it yet again.

"Are you ready to eat your vegetables?" Otabek asked, his voice faltering a bit. Would he do it again? It all depended on Yuri. The younger man hadn't moved away from him or protested in any way, but that could have been from shock.

Something crossed Otabek's mind in the seconds between his question and Yuri's answer. Victor had asked him if he and Yuri were dating. And even though the Kazakh skater had thought about it once or twice after becoming friends with Yuri, he'd never brought it up. He simply let the thought linger in his subconscious as he and Yuri grew closer and closer. And since the little blond never mentioned anything to that effect, he assumed that nothing like that would ever happen between them.

Well, somehow they'd skipped straight past dating and into this strange realm of...SOMETHING.

"N-no," Yuri said quietly, his hands slipping into his pockets.

Without hesitation, Otabek gave him another little slap on the bottom. He could feel his neck and ears getting hotter and hotter by the minute.

"Mn," was all Yuri uttered before Otabek noticed that the blond's breathing was already becoming somewhat erratic.

The Kazakh skater moved around Yuri just enough to see his closed eyes and flushed face. Had Victor been right after all? Was Yuri turned on just from being slapped on the rear a couple of times?

It wasn't until he glanced down at the tent in Yuri's jeans that Otabek realized that Yuri really was turned on. He also realized that his own pants had drawn tight at the crotch. He couldn't help feeling a bit confused. Had he become aroused from slapping Yuri's bottom or had he become aroused because Yuri was aroused?

(I'm not enjoying this, am I?) Otabek asked himself. Of course he wasn't. He was only doing it to see what Yuri would do. (Yeah, that's it.)

He was seriously considering giving Yuri another little whack on the bottom, but instead, he walked past his friend and placed the to-go boxes that he was still holding on the nightstand. When he glanced over his shoulder at Yuri, he noticed that the younger man still had his hands in his pockets and seemed to be squirming restlessly where he stood.

Otabek was way too embarrassed to continue whatever this was. He needed to put a stop to it before things got out of hand. If he would just give in and hand over the cake, then all of this would be over.

The Kazakh skater took a seat on the bed and sighed. And it seemed that Yuri was finally moving closer to him.

"A-are you going to put me over your knee?" Yuri asked.

Before he had any say in the matter, Otabek began picturing it. He imagined Yuri lying across his lap with his cute little bottom right in front of him. And if Yuri was as aroused as he was, he'd be able to feel it on his thigh. But then wouldn't Yuri be able to feel his as well? He didn't want his blond friend to think he was a pervert.

What was he thinking?! No! None of this could happen! It was wrong to even imagine something so scandalous.

Yet, even as he was thinking that, Yuri was climbing onto the bed and across his lap.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes** : Back to Yuri's perspective. Okay, this chapter is super, super short and super, super embarrassing. Also, this is now a spanking fetish fic, I think. I had to change the tags and everything.

 **Bad Kitties Get Spanked**

 **Part 7**

It seemed like an eternity before Otabek actually gave him a little swat on the behind. Yuri wiggled a bit on Otabek's lap, his arousal noticably stiffening even more. And if he didn't know any better, he'd say that the Kazakh skater had also become aroused. Or at least he could feel SOMETHING hard poking his side. It probably wasn't a belt buckle.

Yuri heard himself let out something that sounded a lot like a moan. He'd climbed onto his friend's lap knowing exactly what would happen, but he had no idea what would happen after that. What was he going to do? Was he going to lie across Otabek's lap and be slapped on the butt until he made a mess of his pants?

Wait. Was Otabek's hand still on his rear? It was! Instead of removing his hand after spanking him, the Kazakh skater had left his hand there.

"Yuri, what are we doing?" he heard Otabek mumble.

The blond decided that he was a little too turned on to be bashful anymore. Besides, it wasn't like he could hide the fact that he was enjoying this. His hard-on was digging into Otabek's thigh, even though the older man had been polite enough not to say anything about it. "I don't know what YOU'RE doing, but with a few more slaps, I'll have to change underwear."

"Y-you're really that close?" Otabek stammered quietly.

"Yeah. Keep going," Yuri said. He probably shouldn't have admitted to something like that, but it was better to tell Otabek than to throb against his thigh without warning. His entire body felt hot and he wasn't sure if it was from the embarrassment of admitting he was close to climax or if it was just from being in a heightened state of arousal.

After at least another minute, he finally felt Otabek's hand lift up and then come back down on his backside. The sound of being spanked in combination with the little sting of pain and the fact that it was Otabek who was disciplining him caused his member to twitch. He rocked his hips ever so slightly and let out a little whine. He was so close.

Yuri's fingers grasped at the bedding and his toes were curled so tightly that his feet nearly began to cramp. He couldn't believe he was actually about to get off on being lightly spanked on the butt. He would've been ashamed if he weren't on the edge of ecstasy.

The edge must have been closer than Yuri thought because when Otabek slapped his bottom yet again, his hips jerked wildly and his entire body spasmed with his unexpectedly premature orgasm. The little blond practically purred Otabek's name as he finished.

During the breathless moments between climax and afterglow, Yuri wondered if it was strange to do something like this with someone he considered a friend. What would Otabek think if he were to ask the Kazakh skater to be his boyfriend instead?

* * *

 **Note** : In all honesty, I had to put this out before I decided to change the entire chapter. I hope it came out okay. Like I said, it's short. Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes** : Once again, thanks for all your support! You folks are the greatest! This is mostly just a repeat of the last chapter, but from Otabek's perspective.

 **Bad Kitties Get Spanked**

 **Part 8**

Otabek gave in and let his hand fall to that adorable little fanny on his lap. The sound the blond made caused his pulse to quicken and it felt amazing to finally be able to touch Yuri. They had, of course, touched before—hand shakes, little pats on the back, high fives, fingers brushing when bringing each other drinks, etc. However, it had never been as intimate as this. If this could be called intimate, that is.

His friend was suddenly lying across his lap and he had his hand on his butt. And it seemed that Yuri was just as aroused as he was, the younger skater's hardness pressing against his thigh. Otabek felt his own hardened member twitch at that thought, but he tried his best to ignore it. It was, after all, digging into Yuri's side at the time and if he really, really acknowledged it, there would be no going back.

"Yuri, what are we doing?" Otabek mumbled.

"I don't know what YOU'RE doing, but with a few more slaps, I'll have to change underwear," he heard Yuri say.

Otabek's breath hitched and he could feel his face heating up even more than it already was. "Y-you're really that close?" Otabek stammered quietly.

"Yeah. Keep going," Yuri said.

His blond friend seemed pretty eager, but Otabek couldn't bring himself to slap Yuri's bottom again just yet. Instead, his hand lingered on that adorable little tush as he attempted to calm himself down.

(Yuri just said that if he was spanked a few more times, he'd have to change his underwear,) Otabek thought. His mind felt as if it were spiraling out of control and he shifted a bit on the bed. (He's about to cum just from being slapped on the rear.)

The older skater felt his own length twitch yet again. He didn't want to admit that seeing Yuri so excited was making him excited as well. However, in their current position, the little blond would eventually find out just how excited he was. Otabek's stiffness was pressed against Yuri's side, after all, and the younger skater must have felt his interest just now.

Well, if he went ahead and spanked Yuri, at least it would draw the blond's attention away from his shameful reaction. With that, Otabek went ahead and raised his hand up and brought it back down with a little 'thwap'. What an embarrassing—yet somehow, thrilling—sound.

Otabek could swear Yuri had begun rocking his hips a bit and a quiet whine followed. And with each move the little blond made there was friction against the older man's hardness. The Kazakh skater stifled a moan and did his best to ignore how amazing it felt to simply have Yuri's side rubbing against him.

(Is it just a response to physical contact or am I really this desperate for Yuri?) Otabek finally asked himself. It was the closest he'd come to bringing those thoughts that dwelled only in the back of his mind to the forefront. Those thoughts that their friendship could be more than just friendship. And he had to admit that people who were 'just friends' didn't normally do things like this.

One final slap on the bottom and Yuri's hips went from barely rocking to jerking energetically against Otabek's thigh. And when the little blond practically purred his name, Otabek could barely keep his own throbbing member in check. He took several deep breaths, hoping that Yuri would stop moving against him and moaning. The last thing he wanted to do was make a mess of his own underwear. He was older, so he should have more self control.

Unfortunately, the younger man was still moving against him and was breathing loudly and no matter how many deep breaths Otabek took, he couldn't ignore the stimulation. He released inside his pants, trying his best to be as still and as quiet as he could about it. Maybe if he didn't move too much, Yuri wouldn't notice that he'd climaxed as well.

* * *

 **Note** : Another short chapter, but here it is. Hope you liked it. Maybe we'll actually get somewhere in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bad Kitties Get Spanked**

 **Part 9**

 _Yuri's perspective..._

Yuri hadn't been slapped on the rear hard enough to have any residual pain, so there was no discomfort as he sat upright on the hotel bed. In a way he wished Otabek would've spanked him harder, but maybe they'd talk about that next time. There would be a next time, right? The Kazakh native had done it without complaint. Yuri was sure he would've said something if he didn't want to do it.

He glanced over at Otabek and the older skater's face was redder than he'd ever seen it. It was actually pretty cute. Yuri grinned and leaned close to his friend. "What are you looking so embarrassed for? I'm the one who got off on being spanked."

Surely the embarrassment would eventually kick in, but at the moment the situation was just plain funny.

"I could use a shower. Do you happen to have some extra underwear and pants I can borrow?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah. Sure," Otabek finally said. The older man's near silence was beginning to worry Yuri.

The blond skater frowned and tugged at his own shirt. "Um... That didn't gross you out, did it? I mean, I know I asked you to keep going, but if you didn't like it, you could've stopped." So, the embarrassment kicked in sooner than he expected. Yuri could feel his face becoming warmer with each passing moment.

"No. Sorry," came Otabek's ambiguous statement. He looked as though he wanted to say something else, but nothing came out.

(Was I being too selfish? This was all for my own satisfaction, after all. Maybe he's mad that I didn't really consider his feelings,) Yuri thought. But Otabek had been just as aroused as he was at the time, right? He wondered if the older skater was still hard.

Yuri glanced at the crotch of Otabek's jeans and noticed a darkened patch there—a darkened patch that matched his own. (He got off on that! No wonder he was so embarrassed,) the blond thought. He smirked and moved even closer to his friend. "Otabek's a pervert," he whispered teasingly.

It was so endearing watching Otabek's cheeks redden again as the older man looked away in shame. The Kazakh skater went over and rummaged through his luggage, pulling out a pair of underwear, a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt for Yuri. "Here. These should fit. You can shower first."

Well, the older man didn't deny being a pervert. Yuri was only kidding when he'd called his friend that. He hoped Otabek didn't take it seriously.

Should he ask Otabek to shower with him? Yuri had never even considered showering with anyone until now. He was sure he'd never want to, but he wouldn't mind if it was with Otabek. Was it too soon for such an intimate act?

(Technically it was too soon for something like spanking too, but that happened,) Yuri thought. Everything was happening out of sequence.

The younger skater took the clothes Otabek offered and fidgeted uncomfortably. "Hey, Otabek?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna shower together?" Yuri asked. Then he panicked internally. (You weren't supposed to ask that out loud, stupid!) he scolded himself.

* * *

 _Otabek's perspective..._

The older skater found himself standing naked in the shower less than two feet behind a naked Yuri Plisetsky. The very same Yuri Plisetsky that not too long ago had called him a pervert. He assumed that if the blond really meant that whole pervert thing, he wouldn't have asked him to shower with him. Besides, Yuri had said it so playfully that it was hard to take him seriously.

That invitation to take a shower together, however, hadn't been playful at all. That must have been why Otabek went ahead and accepted said invitation.

"Otabek," Yuri said, barely louder than the running water.

The younger skater, of course, had his back to Otabek so that made it both easier and harder to talk to the blond. Easier because he didn't have to look at Yuri's face. Harder because he was distracted by the rivulets of water running down Yuri's body.

Otabek almost forgot to answer his younger friend. "Yes?"

"What happened today... Well, I won't beat around the bush. We got each other off today. That's not the kind of thing friends do."

"You're right. It's not," Otabek admitted.

"And friends don't take showers together," Yuri added.

"Not that I know of," the older skater agreed.

"So, be my boyfriend."

It sounded more like an order than a request.

* * *

 **Notes** : Okay, this chapter was still short, but in all honesty, I kinda rushed it out. Hope it turned out alright.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes** : Thank you all again for the encouragement and kind words. You're all so nice! Here, have another short chapter.

 **Bad Kitties Get Spanked**

 **Part 10**

Otabek stared at Yuri's soaked blond locks, trying desperately to figure out what he should say. The younger man hadn't really ASKED him to be his boyfriend. He'd kind of ORDERED him to be his boyfriend. And it wasn't like he planned to turn him down. It was just surprising.

"A-are you okay with that? I mean, having ME as a boyfriend?" Otabek finally asked.

The younger skater looked over his shoulder at Otabek, his normally pale face deeply flushed. "It's what I want. Why wouldn't I be okay with it?"

"Well, for one thing, I eventually have to go back to Kazakhstan."

Yuri folded his arms and faced forward once again. "So, we'll have a long distance relationship, that's all."

"And there are so many girls chasing after you."

"There are lots of girls chasing after you too, you know. Besides, I don't want them. I want you."

Otabek's eyes followed one particularly large droplet of water as it ran down the middle of Yuri's back and lingered at the crevice between those cute little cheeks he'd been spanking earlier. The older man wondered if the 'want' Yuri was talking about was anything like the 'want' he'd been feeling since they officially became friends. (Am I finally admitting that to myself now?) Otabek asked himself.

"But you've got so much time for so many different kinds of relationsh—" the older skater began.

Yuri interrupted his speech. "Hey, Otabek. Just say you'll be my boyfriend."

Without another hint of hesitation, Otabek said, "I'll be your boyfriend." He even found himself smirking.

"Good."

* * *

Strangely enough, their shower finished without incident. Otabek had wanted to at least help Yuri wash his back, but he decided against it after the whole spanking episode. The last thing he wanted to do was become aroused while in the shower with his best friend—well, boyfriend, he should say.

"That was a surprisingly disappointing shower," Yuri said, as he wrapped his hair in a towel and went to Otabek's night stand.

Had Yuri expected something to happen?

"I mean, we're boyfriends now and we were naked together, yet nothing happened," Yuri went on. He opened one of the to-go boxes, frowned, and put it aside. "We didn't make out or anything." Then the younger skater grabbed the second box and sat on the hotel bed, his frown turning into a grin.

Making out while naked in the shower would've definitely ended much differently than it did. (For being disappointed, he sure seems happy though,) Otabek thought, simply watching his little boyfriend.

As soon as Yuri opened the box, however, Otabek remembered why they were both in his hotel room in the first place. He quickly took the box away from Yuri.

"Hey!" Yuri shouted. "That's my cake!"

"You're not going to have your way that easily," Otabek said. He put the box out of Yuri's reach, then grabbed the first box Yuri had put aside. "Eat."

Yuri was in pout mode. "I said I don't want them."

Otabek sighed and opened the box. If cake wasn't enough of a reward for eating his vegetables, Otabek wondered if he could tempt the younger skater some other way. (Well, he basically said that he wanted to make out in the shower,) the Kazakh native thought. He found himself blushing at the thought of what he was about to suggest.

"Okay, Yuri. For each asparagus you eat, I'll give you something nice," Otabek said, moving closer to Yuri and holding one of the veggies up to his boyfriend's pouty lips.

"Something nice?" the blond asked, looking at Otabek out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes. Something very nice. I'll even give you a sneak preview," the older skater said. He leaned in close and gave Yuri a kiss just underneath his earlobe.

Otabek watched his new boyfriend's cheeks turn an adorable shade of pink as the blond quickly gobbled down the asparagus Otabek had in his hand. "Done," the younger skater said.

Yuri had closed his eyes in anticipation of his next reward and Otabek was more than happy to give him a kiss on the side of his neck.

* * *

 **Notes** : One more little chapter after this and that'll be the end of this story. Actually, it'll be more like an epilogue or something. It's been a crazy ride. I hope you all stick with me till the end. See you at the last chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes:** And here's the final chapter! Yuri's the main focus, but the very, very last part is for Otabek. Hope you like it.

 **Bad Kitties Get Spanked**

 **Part 11**

Otabek was now his boyfriend and all was right with the world. Yuri's skating had felt even more relaxed than usual. He was on top of the world and the rink had been a stepping stone to Cloud 9. There was only one thing missing. He was sure, now more than ever, that he wanted an excuse for Otabek to discipline him again. He wanted his new boyfriend to give him another spanking. And he wanted it to be longer and harder than the first one he'd received.

Yuri could feel himself blushing as he changed out of his practice clothes. But how in the world was he supposed to approach a topic like that? He could just ask for it, he supposed, but then it would kind of lose its appeal. And Otabek was a nice guy, so he probably wouldn't do it on his own out of the blue. The little blond only had one choice. He'd have to be a naughty little brat like the first time Otabek spanked him.

"Yurio," Victor practically sang as Yuri was coming out of the locker room. "I'm curious. Did you ever get your cake last night?"

"None of your business, old man!" Yuri told him. He could feel himself getting hot under the collar thinking about what had happened in Otabek's hotel room. He'd gotten his cake and then some. The memory of Otabek's lips grazing his neck over and over again heated his entire body. While it wasn't the shower make-out session he'd wanted, it was pretty close.

Victor took a closer look at the little Russian and grinned knowingly. "Oh my. How exciting."

Yuri narrowed his eyes at Victor. "What's your problem?"

"Someone has a hickey," Victor sing-songed yet again.

(What the hell?!) Yuri thought. He rushed to one of the mirrors and sure enough there was a kiss mark on the side of his neck. He hadn't really been paying attention when he got up this morning, so he must have missed it. Otabek did seem to linger there on one of his little neck kisses, but Yuri didn't really think the evidence would show up.

"Soooooooo? How far did you guys go? Give me all the details," the elder skater said with a chuckle.

"Shut up! Idiot!" Yuri yelled. He quickly finished gathering his things and angrily marched out of the locker room.

He spotted his boyfriend across the rink and frowned. Otabek was watching Yuuri perform a step sequence from some new routine he and Victor had been working on. He didn't want Otabek watching that pig! "OTABEK! We need to talk, RIGHT NOW!"

His Kazakh boyfriend was visibly startled. Actually, Yuuri was also visibly startled, but the little blond didn't care about that.

Victor was walking out of the locker room and he looked like he couldn't wait to tell Yuuri the exciting news.

"Not a word, Victor!" Yuri shouted as the older man went past him.

The silver-haired man didn't even acknowledge him. That was definitely bad news.

Otabek skated across the ice toward Yuri. "Hey. Is everything okay? You sound upset."

"Of course I'm upset. Look at this!" Yuri whispered as aggressively as anyone would in a situation like that. He pointed at the mark Otabek left on his neck.

"Oh..."

"Yeah. And Victor saw it. Why did you have to leave a mark anyway?"

Otabek looked away. "I didn't mean to. But you kept moaning every time I kissed you there, so I guess I got carried away."

Yuri knew his face turned red. "Don't do stuff that'll leave marks." He also knew that his statement was softer than it should have been.

"Y-you really liked it, though," Otabek stammered quietly, taking one of Yuri's hands in his.

The blond skater glanced up at Victor and Yuuri and sure enough, the two were staring at them. He looked back at Otabek. "Well, if you have to leave marks, just leave them where no one can see them next time." After a few seconds, he frowned. (I sound like one of those stupid romance novels Mila's always going on about,) he thought.

But at least he got a blushing Otabek out of it. "I'd better get changed," his boyfriend said, letting go of his hand and heading toward the locker room.

Yuri sighed and started heading toward Yuuri and Victor. He could see the stupid knowing looks on both their faces. Thankfully, the pig's wasn't as obnoxious as the old man's.

Before either of them could say anything, Yuri shouted, "Shut it! Both of you!"

Yuuri examined Yuri's kiss mark and chuckled to himself. "It's really there. I didn't think Yurio would let anyone close enough to do something like that."

And it was THE PIG who spoke first?! Yuri kicked the Japanese man in the shin and growled at him. "I told you to keep your big mouth shut!"

Victor rushed to Yuuri's side as he was crumpling to the floor from his sore leg. "Yuuri! Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. He just caught me off guard," Yuuri said, trying to laugh it off.

"What's going on?" Otabek asked as he was coming back from the locker room. He spotted Yuuri and Victor on the floor and couldn't help looking confused. "What happened?"

"Oh, Otabek. It's awful. Yurio's been such a bad kitty," Victor reported. He helped Yuuri to his feet. "Come on, my sweet Yuuri. I'll help you get changed."

After watching Victor and Yuuri leave, the little blond rolled his eyes. "Stupid pig. Stupid old man."

Otabek folded his arms. "Yuri, what happened?"

Yuri frowned and shoved his hands in his pockets. "It's his own fault. The pig said something he shouldn't have, so I kicked him."

When Yuri saw the disappointed look on Otabek's face, his heart sank. He'd never really gotten that look from his boyfriend before. He wasn't sure how to respond. What if Otabek didn't want to be his boyfriend anymore?

"You really have been a bad kitty, then," Otabek said. "I guess I'll have to take you back to the hotel and show you what happens to bad kitties."

Yuri blushed deep red. (Did he really just say that? That's so embarrassing! But I'm kinda looking forward to it,) he thought.

* * *

Otabek found himself blushing deep red. (Did I really just say that? That's so embarrassing! But I'm kinda looking forward to it.)

* * *

The End

* * *

 **Notes:** That was not the best ending. I know. Sorry. So, if you have any suggestions or critiques on what I can do better next time, please leave them in the comments.


End file.
